mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck: Act 5 Act 2
Unable to edit Act 5 Act 2 any further. Is it me, or has this page gotten to the point where the editor just does not want to load the interface anymore? Joseph Staleknight 04:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's probably just Wikia being crappy. I've had that happen before - just try again later or wait for a while. It should start working again. - Jumpjet2k 05:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Terezi's Comment When Terezi says that LUCK DO3SNT 4CTU4LLY M4TT3R >8], it seems like she might be referring to Vriska. Any thoughts? The Countdown For the past few updates (it's stopped for a while now, as of this posting), there have been pages depicting a countdown of some sort, complete with 612 and 413 references. When the timer finally reaches all 0, We see Gamzee looking at the destruction of Jade's house from prototyping Jadesprite. Is this what the countdown was connected to? Because I put some speculation on a page and I'd like to have my facts straight about it. Thanks.Saiknohx 21:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, because the countdown takes place in the troll incipisphere. ~Octachor n 22:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : :It seemed like the end of the trolls existance to meGreenBeanXD 01:09, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat about Afterlife Getting the feeling that there's an afterlife where dead dream selves go. Jadesprite says she has friends there, so they might be the Trolls and other players of Sburb. John and Vriska probably arent there since they are their dream selves. Should this be added to the dream self page? Or do we wait for more info? Saiknohx 06:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just wait, since the actual explanation will probably be less inane than whatever gets added to the page. ~Octachor n 19:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like we have gotten our explanation. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004894 Poor Feferi. ~ Unsigned 07:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Unrelated help Because I've been enjoying the WV: Dream sequence so much, I decided to make it into a screen saver on my computer. My question is, should it stop at , or should I wait until the entire thing is over? Wake im sorry but theres a thing that was wrong with the flash explanation and something that just needs to be removed. Vriska doesnt use the power of luck its a simple slap(man whyd they have to put tarvos down like that not cool) and secondly can we get the pun not intended removed. srry for the complaintGreenBeanXD 03:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Also unrealeted but im all but sure that the critical moment is the end of the trolls universe. in classic story telling when a group is about to die then they start taking out members. I would just think this is one of those coniceldental thing but 12 is an important number and without tarvos its 11 so not whole which kinda rings phrosey of doomGreenBeanXD 03:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well I can see that someone already took out the pun things, so onto the second point. It's doubtful that it could be the end of the troll's universe, seeing as how they will, at some point after the countdown is done, enact the plan that will allow them to meet up with the kids, meaning that they will still be alive. Also, Tavros may be gone for now, but it just isn't likely for it to stick, seeing as how there are two possible ways now for him to come back. :And for any who might be curious what those two things are: the first one is the Matriorb, which is speculated to hold the power to save the trolls' kind, and the second is Aradia, who, as a now fully realized Maid of Time, may be able to rewind time (or just Tavros' time) and bring him back. But this is just speculation on my part as well. Just seems likely, though.Saiknohx 02:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Eridan's wand? Somewhere in the page there's a reference to Eridan's wwand being called the "Empricist Wand". I don't remember where this comes from, but I'd like to know whether that's just a typo for "empiricist" or a pun with "empress" and the such, just to know whether I have to correct it or leave it as it is. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 20:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Long page is LONG! Seriously, this page has kind of gotten out of hand. Take a look at and you'll see it's over 3 times the size of the next longest, barring the PesterLog Log. The idea for these act summaries was to make them a shorter read than the actual story, such that you could flip through them for reference instead of going back and re-reading the whole thing. As it is, I can't imagine trying to read this whole page. And yes, I know it's covered a longer time span than any other act, but the point still stands - it definitely should be shorter if it's going to be useful. That all said, I hope nobody will be horribly offended if I (or other users) go through and slim things down a little bit. - Jumpjet2k 16:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : I was just thinking about breaking it up into subtitles. But I'm really tired right now, and besides I just noticed something, take a look at the background on this page: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005808, compared to this: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005851 Taneth (talk) 01:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Light and horrorterrors... what about it though? 14:36, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I mean the denizen's palace. It shows up in his memory before he actually "remembers" it. I just thought it was noteworthy. Yeah, it's nearly 2am. Taneth (talk) 05:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Intermission 2 Apparently, it started and ended within a couple of days. Do we need to take out a whole article for it, or can we just put it here? Alexnobody 09:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Actually it is only 2 pages long and was released in a single day. Well I guess there would be a Detailed Flash page for it, which is basically the whole thing, so yeah it would probably take it's own article, I guess. The Light6 09:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Anderson It seems to me that John telling Vriska that his last name is Anderson is a reference to Jon Anderson, the singer for Yes. Any insight on this? 02:12, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :It is a reference to Harry Anderson, one of John's favourite actors/magicians. - The Light6 (talk) 02:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC)